the_adventures_of_the_gladiators_of_cybertronfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe the Stone Kangaroo
Joe the Stone Kangaroo is a statue of a normal kangaroo about to kick turned into stone by Medusa. He speaks and makes expressions. He also likes wearing clothes. He is a kangaroo of stone of various qualities, including behavior. Gallery Stone_Statue_of_A_Yawning_Kangaroo_About_To_Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Sleeping Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Laughing Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With His Mouth Moving.jpg Stone Statue of A Whistling Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo Saying The Letter L.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With His Thumbs Up.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick and About to Kiss With Hearts For Eyes.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With His Tougue Sticking Out.jpg Stone statue of a growling kangaroo about to kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Shocked and Surprised Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Screaming Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of a Kangaroo About To Kick With Boxing Gloves and Shorts On, With His Eyes Closed, On A Pedestal.jpg Stone Statue of a Sad and Sobbing Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of a Smiling and Grinning Kangaroo About To Kick With Eyes Closed.jpg Stone Statue of an Angry Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of a Kangaroo Wearing Sunglasses and a Brooklyn Jacket About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Winking Kangaroo About To Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With His Mouth Open And His Tongue Curled.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With A Red Baseball Hat, Blue Clothes, Yellow Shorts And Brown Shoes On.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With Tears Coming Out From His Eyes.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With Yellow Googles, White And Black Winter Clothes, And Sky Blue Skiing Blades On.jpg Stone Statue of A Smiling Kangaroo About To Kick With Black Sunglasses And A Red, White-Collared Hooded Jacket That Says -Brooklyn- On.png Stone_Statue_of_a_Kangaroo_About_To_Kick_With_Pouch.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With His Stone Head Held By His Hands And His Mouth Moving.jpg Stone_Statue_of_A_Roaring_Kangaroo_About_To_Kick.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick Reading Newspaper While Pooping..jpg Stone Statue of A Hypnotized Kangaroo About To Kick With Swirly Eyes.jpg Stone Statue of a Kangaroo About To Kick With His Heart Pounding Out Of His Chest.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick Touching The Stone Statue of Charging Rhinoceros And Befriending Him.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick Doing A High Five With The Stone Statue of An Attacking Bear.jpg Stone Kangaroo Statue About To Kick Lifting The Stone Rhinoceros, The Stone Bear, The Stone Hippopotamus, The Stone English Bulldog, And The Stone Platypus With His Strength.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick With Penis And Testicles.jpg Stone Statue of a Kangaroo About To Kick With His Arms Swinging Backwards and His Fists Clenched.jpg Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick Turning His Head.jpg Kangaroo_of_Narnia,_Joe.png Stone Statue of A Kangaroo About To Kick Making An L-Sound With His Tongue's Tip On The Alveolars.jpg Category:Statues